This invention relates to a unit dose package. More specifically, the invention finds applications in containing and applying skin care drugs and products.
It is often advantageous to store two different substances, e.g., drugs and cosmetics, separately, and mix them together just prior to use. If mixed first, many substances will decompose and lose their effectiveness before they can be used. Similarly, other substances, which must be combined before use, such as a powdered drug and solution or solvent vehicle, become unstable when combined. These substances must be used very soon after they are combined to achieve the desired therapeutic effect.
Several known packages use a multi-chamber system for the mixing of separated substances, for example, the mixing of two liquids. These devices range from containers that aid in mixing separated components to devices that allow the simultaneous delivery of several separated substances. However, while these known packages or devices may facilitate mixing of liquids and powders just prior to use, disadvantages remain in applying the mixture from the package. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved unit dose package.